1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animal bedding elements and more particularly pertains to a new washable/reusable animal bedding element for laying on the floor of a stable for providing a comfortable and hygienic bedding for an animal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of animal bedding elements is known in the prior art. More specifically, animal bedding elements heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art animal bedding elements include U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,251; U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,186; U.S. Pat. No. 4,364,331; U.S. Pat. No. 4,250,834; U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,981; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 309,200.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new washable/reusable animal bedding element. The inventive device includes a core has an outer surface and a pair of opposite ends. An outer sheath is disposed around the outer surface of the core between the ends of the core.
In these respects, the washable/reusable animal bedding element according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of laying on the floor of a stable for providing a comfortable and hygienic bedding for an animal.